A Trip to Greece
by Zappy Shoes
Summary: The demigods are sailing to Greece on the Argo II and, as predicted, it's not smooth sailing. There are monsters attacking, gods betting against them and perhaps food poisoning. Most importantly, they're trying to get along with each other. 'Why did that stupid prophecy say seven demigods? Why not eight? Would it really kill Rachel to add one more girl to the prophecy' Not a slash
1. Leo Gets Wet

**Hey, this is my first ever fanfic. I tried to make it fuuny like Rick Riordan writes and it didn't really work. Any help would be nice!**

**I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters in the PJ World, :-( Rick Riordan does!**

**My stories set on the Argo II while their sailing to Greece. I hope you like it:**

Leo's POV

Leo pushed the mashed potato around his plate. For some reason it's hard to eat at the same table as three other snogging couples.

Okay, that was OTT, they weren't literally snogging, but they might as well be. Why did that stupid prophecy say SEVEN demigods? Why not eight? Would it really kill Rachel to add one more girl to the prophecy?

Leo pushed his plate away and slumped down onto the table. He shouldn't really be jealous. At least he'd got to come along, which had made the other campers jealous. That was kinda cool. And besides with this many couples, at least one of them should break up. And that would leave at least one disappointed girl who needed comforting. Enter Leo!

Leo began looking over the three groups of couples. Which one should break up? Annabeth was kinda cute, but she was far too interested in buildings and junk. He couldn't believe Percy could put up with her talk about Ancient Greek architecture. Leo couldn't suffer through that.

So what about Hazel? The weirdest thing was he was fairly sure Hazel had just been staring at him. Leo shivered. No, he kept catching Hazel looking at him, and that just creeped him out.

So that just left Piper. She was by far the prettiest of the three girls (daughter of Aphrodite, what do you expect Valdez?) but could he really deal with dating her? She was his friend. Going out with Piper would be like Artemis going out with Apollo, after going out with Ares. Okay, that's a little creepy.

Leo wacked his head on the table. The image going through his mind right now is NOT going to be narrated.

"Hey, ur, Leo? You okay?" Jason called over to him.

"Huh?" Leo was secretly kicking himself under the table. He looked completely crazy now.

Everybody was leaning on the table and looking at him.

"Um…" Well he had wanted a girl's attention, now he had it. Just he had their boyfriends' attention as well, and they were looking like he was about to jump off the ship. "I… was just… you know… trying to kill a fly?"

Apparently his crew mates didn't think this was a valid explanation for him to be attacking the table with his head. To be honest, Leo thought he was crazy. Fly? Really?

"You were trying to kill a fly?" Piper ventured.

"Um, yep."

"With your head?"

"Yes, I thought it would, you know… work."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, why? Isn't it normal in America to swat flies?" Leo needed a joke, and fast.

"It is… just not with your head. Usually we use our, you know, hands?" Jason suggested.

"Oh, right, yeah, good idea bro. Guess I should have thought of that. I see why you're in charge now."

"Because he doesn't whack his head on the desk to swat flies?" Leo guessed they were slightly worried about the fact he was supposed to be sailing them across the Pacific Ocean to get to Greece.

"I'm just gonna check up on the driving shaft," Leo made to flee the table. He heard them calling "You sure," and "You're not working too hard are you?" after him.

Leo entered his room and kicked the wall. He felt like such an idiot. He kicked the wall again.

"Um… is this a bad time?"

Leo spun around in surprise. He was too busy thinking to notice that Nyssa had Iris messaged him.

"Yeah fine, just checking out this wall. You know, monster can hide anywhere. Just like to double check these kinda things."

"So, you haven't met any monsters yet?"

"Not yet, touch wood and all."

"So how's she sailing?"

"Well we're not dead yet, which is pretty good. And the boats still floating, which is great. And it's got okay steering and going along nicely with the current."

"Leo, I can see you're not dead, and the description you gave can be the description of a piece of drift wood. Hephaestus is our dad, Leo. Give me something technical."

"Um…" Leo began aimlessly playing with bits of wire. He knew he should know this kind of stuff, but he had been too distracted with his social status to remember. I mean, was he really THAT lame? "The clutch isn't working to great at the moment." Leo picked on the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, I'm sure I got it double fitted. Maybe I left the axel bolt in the cog? That could be what's wrong," Nyssa replied.

Maybe it was something about his looks. Had he inherited his dad's looks? Was something up with his curly hair? "Yeah, I agree that could do with some work."

Leo was pretty sure Hazel was a little bit interested in him. She looked at him a few times.

"She looked great when she set sail."

"Yeah, she looked all right then. Mind she wasn't exactly the prettiest." That would have to have been Piper. She looked gorgeous when she stepped onto that boat.

"Well, I guess the Romans had some okay ships. But she was a real gem." That was true; Hazel did always look like a sparkly gem to him.

"Yeah, almost like she was straight from the earth itself."

"Maybe, but if the clutch isn't working then that's a real shame."

"Yeah the clutch is a shame. Wait what clutch!"

"The clutch, on the ship?"

"Oh yeah, _that_ clutch." Leo had to stop zoning out. Precise Hazel was with Frank. That ship had sailed (pun intended).

"Leo, you seem a bit out of it mate, you sure you're cool?" Jake Mason asked.

"Yeah, bro everything's fine. Just sailing thousands of miles to my doom with a bunch of madly in love demigods and serious fire issues. What could go wrong?" Leo meant it as a joke, but his siblings seemed to be dissecting the phrase.

"So, has something gone wrong with your fire power? Or are the others annoying you?"

"No, nothing like that." Wow, his siblings had gone from asking about the ship to his personal therapists in one sentence.

"Nah, the only thing annoying me at the moment is that clutch. But thanks for the advice; I'll go fix it now."

"Okay, see ya."

"Yeah, cheers, bye, say hi to the others for me. Okay cool bye." The Iris message disappeared. Leo felt a bit annoyed. Not only did his siblings now think he was crazy, (on top of his already freaked out crew mates) but he had forgotten Nyssa's suggestion of how to fix that clutch. Something about Hazel, axels and therapy. Or at least that's all he had gotten out of that conversation.

Leo shrugged and sat down at his workbench. He would fix the problem later anyway. The ship could restrain from blowing up for five more minutes while he got to grips with this dating thing. He had to prioritise: social life, then work. Any teenager in their right mind knows that.

* * *

Leo rubbed his eyes. He'd been working on blueprints for so long the world had started going blue. He needed a break.

A dull thud came from the bowls of the ship. Checking that noise out sounded good.

He walked slowly to the door, and walked down the iron steps that led to the bottom of the ship. The banging noise came again. This time louder.

The bottom of the ship looked it usual mess- the metal hull was covered in pipes, boxes, tools ect. Anything that the Hephaestus cabin had left behind after the ship was built. To avoid cleaning up, Jake said they should dump it all down here. Except Annabeth (a total clean freak) had insisted they all put it neatly at the side. This was too hard for the demigods so they ended up compromising with it being shoved to the side, with a couple things in boxes.

Leo looked around the room. A couple of boxes shifted and something's head looked down at him.

It froze.

He froze.

Leo didn't have time to draw a weapon. The lights went out and the thing slammed its tail into his chest. He fell backwards and was hit metallic floor with a bang. He could hear the monster sliding away.

Leo stumbled to his feet, feeling dizzy, and tried to locate the monster. The room was pitch black with the lights off and he couldn't make out anything. He needed light.

The minute he summoned fire he felt a scaly tail whack into him again. This time it flung him to the side where he was pressed against a box at the side of the room. There was a dim night light coming from a porthole just above him. It wasn't enough light for him to see the monster in, though.

He manoeuvred himself around the box and leaned against it. He could hear the monster creeping towards him. He didn't know what to do- if he raised fire it would be able to see him, if he didn't then he was defenceless.

The distance sliding noise was getting louder telling Leo that the creature was closing in. He ducked away from the light of the porthole but he knew it wouldn't do much good. The monster knew where he'd landed. It would be on him in moments.

Leo pulled out a hammer from his tool belt and summoned fire to his fingers. He was going to fight.

At first Leo wondered where the monster had gone. There appeared to be some random women standing in front of him.

"Umm, have you seen a monster, with ur like a massive scaly tail?"

The women hisses in frustration and swipes at him with her scaly tail.

"Whoa!" Diving out the way Leo avoids the strike. "I guess I found you… Now get of my ship!"

The monster aims another strike at Leo. Raising the hammer, Leo meets the blow dead on pushing the tail away. It comes back around for strike three which Leo jumps over in true demigod style.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm doing well at thi.." The monster catches Leo in the gut, slamming him into the boxes. Then sends its tail straight for him. Rolling over to avoid being flattened, Leo makes for another pile of boxes.

With his hammer lost and the fire extinguished, Leo couldn't fight back while the monster is still advancing towards him. Grabbing the first thing he finds- a piece of metal- he chucks it at the monster.

The monster hisses angrily as Leo grabs another scrap and throws it. This one lands somewhere of in the distance. He runs his hands across the floor again, searching for something to throw when a smooth, metallic shape meets Leo's hand. It was cool and sharp and cuts across his skin.

Rubbing the blood on his shirt, he reaches for it again. It must've been a sword. Grabbing the hilt, Leo raises the weapon. The creature's tail barrels into Leo's stomach and shoves him against the floor. Stumbling to his feet Leo raises the sword again.

This time he thrusts the sword into the darkness and feels it skim against the monster's tail. The scales act like armour and deflect the swords blow. The only way to kill it is to attack the exposed skin of the woman.

Pushing another blow away from him, Leo drags himself onto the top of the box. Igniting fire onto his hand he prepares to attack. That's when he notices the water.

The piece of metal he had chucked earlier had hit a loose revert at the bottom of the ship, causing water to bubble up into the ship. The hole was only small, but the pressure of the sea had caused about five litre of water to enter. Nothing dangerous and he could easily fix it.

The monster losses interest in the water surrounding it and turned back to the demigod it was going to eat. It raised its tail to attack.

Leos caught off guard and flung straight at a porthole. The sword hilt meets the glass first and shatters it on impact.

The next thing Leo knew he was surrounded by icy water. A wave swept over him plunging him into its icy depths.

Pushing hard on the water, he surfaces again in time to see his beautiful ship sailing into the distance.

**So that's the best I could do for adventure/humor. Some help would be really useful! It's meant to sound like the original but I think somethings missing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Frank Cooks Eggs

**Hey, thanks for pressing the 'next' button at the top!**

**So I finally got the plot worked out for this fic. (I'd like to say it came to me in a dream or I had a gut feeling all along, bu, alas, no.) The plot was drawn up by my mates Anastasia Laurels and Jupiter123 (I didn't even add 1% of it. Truth be told, I wouldn't even know how to upload or have the guts to if it weren't for Iloveheartlandx). So, cheers guys! You rock! *_***

**Okay, so I didn't come up with the plot, I didn't come up with the characters (Rick did) so I'm not sure whos fic this is anymore. Oh well. Enjoy...**

**(By the way, I'm not sure what the dig is with these reveiws, but critism is more than welcome. I could really use some help with the jokes, writers style ect. I love these chracters and if I'm ruining them PLEASE SAY SOMETHING, cheers, ZS)**

Percy's POV

Percy woke up to the usual smell of the sea. He was surprised he could even smell the sea still when he lived in a cabin where the scent was oozing form the walls and it was all over this ship. Maybe it was something even a son of Poseidon couldn't get used too.

Percy shrugged and pulled on his camp half-blood shirt, jeans and high-tops. He had a strange sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he didn't know any better, he would say it was sea-sickness. Could sons of Poseidon get sea-sick? It would be pretty stupid if they did. But Thalia was afraid of heights, and she was a daughter of Zeus- who ran the sky.

Percy shrugged, again. He had never been sea-sick before and doubted he was sea-sick now. Pushing the feeling aside he set of to the dining room for breakfast.

Percy was surprised to find himself the first one there. Even Hazel wasn't there- and she was the only demigod, ever, to deal with getting up early.

"Um, Hello?" Percy called to the empty room.

"We're in here," Hazel voice came from the kitchen, which was basically the end of the dining room except it had a wall blocking it.

"Hey," he said as he entered the tiny room. Frank was leaning over the stove, his face wrinkled in such concentration that he looked like he was performing surgery. Hazel stood behind him grinning at Percy.

"Pepper," Frank instructed. Hazel handed him it, wordlessly her expression became serious. Percy watched Frank pour the pepper with such precision he actually decided where each corn should go. Both Hazel and Frank took a deep breath as each corn fell from the holder. They then sighed deeply as it fell into the saucepan.

"Salt," the same procedure was done with the salt.

"Um, what are you guys, like, doing?"

"He's cooking eggs, I'm assisting." Hazel replied proudly. Percy's self-control was pushed to its limits as he avoided laughing.

"Okay, why all the drama?" He said, although his voice came out high pitched and weird. He needed to laugh.

"Eggs, I'll have you know, are very tricky too cook. Especially when…"

"Shhh, I'm working, I need silence in the kitchen." Frank said over his shoulder than went back to counting out the perfect number of salt granules.

"Sorry," Hazel replied, and then she whispered to Percy "Especially when there are six starving demigods, yourself and a burnt offering to the gods to cook for. It's a hard job."

"Clearly," Percy said. He took one last glance at Frank's brain surgeon face before excusing himself from the room and burst out laughing.

Percy knew the Romans liked to do everything perfectly and thought hard work achieved perfection. But that was just over-kill.

Annabeth entered the room and regarded Percy collapsed on the floor.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Frank… and Ha... zel… are doing brain surgery… on eggs!" Percy could barely get the words out, through his fits of laughing and gasping for air.

"What?" Annabeth stepped over Percy and went to check on the two demigods. She stumbled through the door moments later, collapsed next to Percy and fell into a fit of laughter.

The last time Percy remembered laughing like this was when they had been at Hoover Dam and had made all those ridiculous jokes like "_I want to buy a dam t-shirt_" (Thalia, The Titan's Curse).

They heard some bumbling around in the kitchen and Annabeth yanked Percy too his feet. They avoided each other's eyes and tried to keep straight faces as Frank put the eggs on the table.

"I'm not sure there quite right," Frank said. Percy leaned over to see.

"There… eggs all right." In the dish was, as far as Percy could tell, the goo from the inside of eggs with all the spices in the kitchen thrown on top and a few egg shells floating around.

"Are you sure, they don't look scrambled much…" Percy was pretty sure the stove hadn't been on when Frank had cooked these. He was saved from replying by Piper and Jason coming into the room.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Jason asked sleepily.

"Eggs," Hazel motioned to the bowl. Jason peered in and his face fell.

"Um, was Leo half asleep when he made them?"

"Leo wasn't in the kitchen when we showed up, so I kinda started breakfast. He still hadn't showed up by the time I'd finished cooking," Frank replied.

Percy was starting to wonder if their breakfast was about to slither of the table. Maybe Frank's eggs would be the first monster of the trip.

They all sat down and spooned the gloop onto their plates. Percy couldn't help but notice that the Greeks sat at one end of the table and the Romans sat at the other. They had sat like this last night as well. And every other time they had sat up for a meal. He felt slightly guilty about this as he and Jason were supposed to be breaking the division.

He felt even worse when he saw that Jason was between Frank and Piper. By him dating Piper he was basically saying the Greeks were alright. Percy was next Annabeth and Hazel, but, like last night, he and Annabeth (two Greeks) just talked, while Hazel and Frank (two Romans) talked to each other and Piper and Jason (the only mixed group) spoke to each other.

Percy didn't like the rift. Nor did he like that he wasn't fixing it and Jason was. Jason had it easy though- he would have dated Piper, Greek or not. Percy wasn't going to date any of the Romans cos he had Annabeth/

He turned to Hazel, "So what you guys talking about?" He instantly regretted this. Hazel and Frank were surprised to be interrupted and there was an awkward silence between them.

"Um, we just talking about the eggs," Hazel told her plate.

"Yeah, they went a bit wrong." Frank played with a bit at the end of his spoon. "Maybe we should give them as a burnt offering to the gods, or something."

Percy wasn't sure that was a great idea. _Hey these are the eggs we don't want to eat, fancy trying them- this sludge might give you food poisoning though, but you're immortal so I wouldn't worry too much about that. Bon Apetite! _He wasn't sure the gods would like that.

"Maybe we should just bin them," Percy suggested.

Frank nodded. "I'll try better at lunch."

"Yeah- sandwiches are pretty easy. And maybe Sammy- I mean Leo- will help us." Hazel said.

Percy remembered the goal of this conversation- to unite the Greeks and the Romans. He turned to Annabeth, only to find she was standing up and ready to leave.

"I'm going to do some reading on these Greek and Roman pillars, there really interesting."

"Oh, cool. Maybe you should bring Hazel. She's Roman and would love to help you, like, learn and stuff." Hazel looked around at her name.

"Um, I think I can handle it."

"Okay, bye then." She kissed him, and headed out the door. Frank and Hazel had gone to the kitchen to start lunch. He was about to call to them that lunch wouldn't take four hours to prepare. But decided Frank could use as much time as he could get. He turned around to see Jason and Piper had left too.

Percy sighed and went up to the top deck to watch the sea. This always calmed his uneasiness. He had a lot to be uneasy about- the Greek and Roman divide, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Frank was cooking lunch .

Percy watched the choppy green waves lap against the ship's hull and be bounced off again. Neptune/Poseidon's domain was, by far, the best. It was beautiful, but powerful at the same time.

He considered Iris messaging his dad, but decided against it. The last time Percy had tried to send an Iris message he had picked up a coin of the table and threw it into a rainbow that was above the sea. However nothing happened and it took him ten minutes to work out he'd tossed Jason's sword into the water. (It was in the shape of a coin- easy mistake.)

Percy's eyes scanned across the horizon. There were dark black clouds looming in the distance. A storm was on the war path. And they were sailing straight towards it.

He turned to head in when he noticed something blue sitting on the hull. It was Annabeth's iPod. He put it in his pocket to shelter it from the oncoming rain and headed in.

"Percy!" Jason and Piper flew straight into him the minute he stepped through the door.

"Wha…?"

"There's a flood!"

"It's huge!"

"And we're gonna sink!"

"Were?" Percy instinctively took charge of the situation.

"Bottom deck." They replied together.

"What's going on?" Frank and Hazel peered into the corridor.

"C'mon," Percy ran down the corridor and took the metal stairs two at a time.

They all stood at the top of the stairs leading to the bottom of the ship. The inside was acting like a bowl with the sea-green liquid swirling around it. Percy looked around for what had caused the leak. There was a broken porthole where water was lapping into the room every so often. But Percy's senses told him the leak was underwater.

"Okay, stay back." Percy kicked of his high-tops and dived into the flooded hull.

He felt pieces of metal brush against his skin as he manoeuvred through the water. Various objects that had been dumped here were now swirling around in the current. It reminded him of all the junk in the river Synx.

Percy relied completely on his senses as he swam further in. He sensed where the water was gushing in, and where the weak spots in the hull where. The crack appeared to be on the floor of the deck. At first he couldn't see anything. Just blackish, greenish water.

He ran his hands along the floor until he felt a surge of water meet them. The hole was miniscule. Barely noticeable. Either the water was getting in through another opening or the flood had been happening for hours.

Percy grabbed a chunk of metal from the sea water and thrust it at the hole. The sea pushed against the piece of metal, the pressure causing the scrap to bob upwards. Percy leant on it, but was no match for the strength of the water trapped underneath. He twisted it around trying to dig it in but felt the water gush through.

Percy knew it would be useless trying to keep the scrap in place. The water was just too strong for him. Instead he concentrated on the water that was below the stick and gushing around trying to flow inside. He displaced the water, sending it in the opposite direction of the opening. It surged upwards trying to reach the crack, but he willed it to leave.

He slammed the metal chunk into the hole before the water could surge through again. He felt the swirling current return to normal underneath the boat. The water was trying to resist but the metal chunk was jammed in the hole, not even the strength of the sea could loosen it.

Pushing his feet of the bottom Percy sprang up and re-surfaced. Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank still stood on the stairs watching him. He swam over to them and stood on the dry metal.

"What's going on," Jason asks.

"I fixed the leak- no more water can get in," he quickly turned his sensors to the water and checked that the metal was still in place. It had stood strong and was stopping water flowing into their ship. "I'll empty the water through that porthole." He nodded to the broken porthole.

Jason looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided not to. Whatever it was, Percy didn't have time to consider it.

He took control of the water and sent it gusting through the porthole. Wave after wave surged through under his control, re-joining the green sea.

Once the deck was almost dry- there was the odd puddle, Percy felt drained. The others had already gone up deck. Frank had gone to tell Annabeth what had happened, and Piper, Hazel and Jason had gone to find Leo.

"Hey, you dropped this." Piper reappeared at the door and handed him Annabeth's iPod that he must have lost when he was running in. He was glad it hadn't gotten soaked in the flood.

"Thanks," he put the iPod in his jeans pocket. Jason appeared at the top of the stairs, his face filled with concern.

"I can't find Leo anywhere." Percy wondered where the kid had gotten to when he noticed the door.

The metal frame was shaped strangely, and it was bulging at the sides. Almost like it had been bent outwards and forced apart. He ran his hands down the framework.

"You know, I'm not sure this flood happened on its own." Piper and Jason turned to examine the frame. "Whatever caused it, it appears to have barged through this door, and it's pretty big."

"It must a monster, a big one." Piper said. She was looking around the room with one hand placed loosely on her dagger, almost like she expected the monster to melt out of the walls. Jason's hand was in his jacket pocket where he kept his sword and Percy found himself reaching for Riptide.

Whatever monster was in their ship, he doubted they'd find Leo alive…

**Wow, you read to the end, thanks.**

**Thanks for reading. Advice always welcome.**

**And if you're reading this after I've written the next chapter then pretty pretty please press the next button. It'll get better! (I hope, don't stick me to that :-)**

**Cheers, bye**


	3. Annabeth has a Drink

**Okay, I know I'm updating a lot quicker than most fics do, but I'm way too addicted to this site. I figure that as soon as I stop writing this fic then I'll be less addicted. I've got exams coming up and I need to revise history, French, English ect. ect. The only flaw in my plan being that I'm addicted to reading this site more than writing it. So unless every decent fic written spontaneously vanished, then I'm gripped!**

**Oh well, sooner or later I'll stop reading this site and start revising. **

**Anyway, I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson- I'm not Mr. Riordan. Neither did I write the plot, but I've been over that. So thanks everyone for reviewing and I still need help with the humour! **

**Enjoy this ridiculously quickly updated fic!**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was mindlessly filling out a Sudoku while looking through her book, entitled 'Pillars Galore- The Secret behind Ancient Architecture is OUT!' She sighed and closed the book. It didn't tell her what she wanted to know.

She picked up the next book on her pile, which was called 'The Secretly Awesome Life of a Pillar'. The first paragraph read:

'_We all love to stare at pillars in our free time. There magnificent beauty is just awe striking. But do we really know our marble friends? Do you really know the story behind the pillar you were looking at last week, yesterday or even right now? I, Celia Rogers, am going to take you on a wondrous journey to explain the truth behind our magnificent, captivating, inanimate friends. And through this journey we will discover their hardship, sacrifice and love for one another. So next time you sit at your favourite spot, and stare at your favourite pillar you will be able to feel one with it. Please enjoy.'_

Annabeth riffled through the pages of the book before shutting it. Whatever Celia Rogers wanted to say about pillars, and magical journeys, Annabeth wasn't interested. She looked at her pile of books. The next one was entitled 'A Pillar- the Lonely Struggle through Civilisation'. She discarded that book too and turned to the next one. It said 'The Biography of a Pillar, the Truth behind the Stone'. Annabeth was starting to wonder if these books were written by very sad people.

Her fears were confirmed when she read the title of the next book, which was 'The Funny Side of Pillars- It's Pillarious!"

She shrugged, and was surprised to see an almost done Sudoku sitting on her desk. Her mind must have wondered of while she was reading. She put 3 in one of the boxes to complete the puzzle. Her digital clock told her it 16:21.

"I'm going to find Percy." She told Frank who was sitting on her bed reading a book on his Chinese heritage.

"Oh, okay, I'd better come too then." He put the book aside, stretched and joined her in the corridor.

Ever since the flood, the demigods had been going around in pairs. It meant that one of them could hold of the monster while the other one got help, or they both took down the monster together. Jason felt that part of the reason why Leo had been taken out so easily by the monster was because he had been on his own at the time. Demigods were naturally better together- safety in numbers and all. They still hadn't been able to find Leo, despite havong looked for hours. Piper and Hazel ere out looking at that very moment. Annabeth sighed and walked down the corridor.

Annabeth found Percy talking with Jason in the mess room. Probably about the monster or something else that leaders need to be discussing. However when she got closer she heard Jason say:

"No way! Jason was a way better hero than Perseus. I mean he found the Golden Fleece _and_ he lead the Argonauts well. He was like amazing."

"Do you know how he died? He was asleep under the stern of the rotting _Argo_ when it fell on him, killing him instantly. Very Heroic. Killed by his own boat."

"Yeah, so. Do you know how Perseus died?"

"No, how?" Percy replied.

"Well, I'm not too sure but let me just load up Wikipedia and I'll tell you." Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't act like that- I'm Roman, I'm not supposed to know the Greek Myths."

"Why are you two arguing about this?" Annabeth and Frank entered the room.

"Arguing, us, nah. We were just discussing leader stuff- like the monster threat. Getting serious now, right Perc?"

"Yeah, Jase, good thing we spent the last few hours formulating a plan." Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down next to Percy. She tossed Jason and Frank a look. They took the hint and left the two alone.

"What have you been doing all morning then?" Percy asks.

"Just looking into some pillar stuff. Hey, if you're interested, then I'll tell you some cool stuff. Hold let me just get my notepad." Annabeth didn't wait for a reply. She was off down the hallway to get the book before he could form a sentence.

She was so excited to tell Percy about pillars (the reverting topic that they are) that she didn't notice Frank and Jason, who were eavesdropping outside the door. This meant she didn't notice Frank give Percy an 'I feel bad for you now' look. And Percy give Frank an 'I've got this covered' look as a reply and hold up two small plastic blue headphones.

Annabeth returned with her notepad and sat down next to Percy.

"So, do you know anything about pillars?"

"Yeah, there really soft, and good to sleep on oh and I read somewhere that 99% of people have a pillow to sleep on, but 70% of those people find their pillow uncomfortable." Percy looked pleased with himself. When he noticed Annabeth was laughing, he looked doubtful.

"No, seaweed brain. Not pillOWs, pillARS. The things that hold up buildings."

"Oh right, in that case I only know that they hold up buildings."

"Okay, well I'll start with a definition, and then I'll move onto some fun facts that you'll love. One definition of pillows is that they are a 'freestanding columnar supporting member', the Oxford English dictionary says they are 'a tall vertical structure of stone, wood, or metal, used as a support for a building, or as an ornament or monument.' So that's what a pillar is.

Now I'll tell you the fun facts. Did you know that the phrase (in its earlier form _from post to pillar_) originally referred to the rapid movement of a ball around the court in real tennis. And that in the 16th and 17th centuries, a pillar denoted a small column carried as a symbol of dignity or office; this was used by Cardinal Wolsey and Cardinal Pole but strangely enough was not recorded elsewhere."

Percy nodded his head occasionally and listened as Annabeth went through the history of pillars, century by century. He didn't ask many questions, but Annabeth was fairly sure that was because he understood it all.

"Hey what's that noise?" Annabeth suddenly said. Percy looked confused when Annabeth stopped talking, but didn't reply. A faint 'cor shoo' sound was coming from behind the door. Annabeth drew her dagger and stepped hesitantly towards the doorway.

When she got closer it became clear that the sound was coming from here. She swung around the side of the doorframe. Dagger poised to attack whatever was on the other side.

"Wah!" Frank and Jason yelped as Annabeth thrust her dagger towards them. She surveyed the formally sleeping demigods.

"Why were you napping the middle of the hallway?"

"Um, we were just listening to your stuff about pillars." Jason explained.

"Yeah, I loved the bit about pillars in the first world war. I can't believe they put the ruined Pillar from St Jonas's Church on _eBay_!"

"That bit was the best!" Jason pitched in.

Annabeth was glad they'd liked her information. "I covered that bit a long time ago."

"Really, that must have been when we fell to sleep. From sheer exhaustion." Frank added in quickly.

"So do you guys want to come in and listen then?" Annabeth offered.

"No!" They both said quickly.

Annabeth shrugged, "Fine, I'll just tell Percy. _He's _listening still."

"What!" Jason said indignantly. "We were listening to more of it than he was! He's listening to music on your iPod." He snatched the headphones out of Percy's ears and held them up triumphantly in front of Annabeth. "See!"

"Wha'…" Percy looked up. Annabeth looked shocked. "Snitch," Percy accused Jason.

"Yep," Jason smirked at him. Annabeth stormed of.

"Hey, wait!" Percy called to her. She ignored him. "Wait for me."

Percy grabbed her arm. She swung around to face. "Leave me alone, seaweed brain. I'm too busy to talk to you." She shook him off and carried on down the hallway.

"I think she wants to be alone mate," she heard Jason say.

"Hey, where listening to 'Call me Maybe'?" Frank interjected.

"Yeah, why." Percy replied glumly.

"I love that song!" Frank said.

"Yeah, me too!" Jason added.

Annabeth heard 'Call me Maybe' and some very tuneless singing coming from their direction. She sighed and entered her room. She didn't have much time to ponder over what had just happened or to be angry at Percy because the minute she stepped into her room she was bombarded with grapes.

"Huh," she admired the purple fruit that was hanging from a vine which appeared to have grown out of the ceiling.

She plucked the small scrap of paper off the bunch and read:

**Hey Amy Bay,**

**I need to talk to you, can't be bothered to wait until you sleep. Eat these grapes or be vaporized.**

**Yours Truly**

**MR. D**

Annabeth sat down at her desk and reread the message. She didn't particularly want to talk to Dionysus, but she didn't want to be vaporized either. She sighed, plucked a grape of the vine and tossed it into her mouth. She knew Mr. D would love to vaporize her and that disobeying a god would just lead to trouble.

After finishing about four grapes Annabeth began to feel tired. She'd expected that. Stuffing another grape into her mouth- they were addictive- she slumped down onto her arms and fell to sleep instantly.

* * *

_Annabeth stood in the strawberry fields at camp. It was a warm day and the strawberries had just been picked, leaving the tempting fresh aroma of strawberry juice in the air. The sky was a clear blue and the rolling hills surrounding the camp were different shades of green or alight with color from flowers._

_Annabeth felt slightly annoyed they'd had to sail by the summer solstices. She knew the winds were weak and the gods were strong, but it was still a bit annoying. Summer was, by far, the best time at camp. She sighed and noticed a figure strolling towards her._

_She stifled a laugh at Mr. D's ray bands, running trainers and bright clothes. She wasn't an Aphrodite kid or anything, but even she knew that fluorescent indigo shorts and fluorescent yellow shirts don't go together. He looked like some deranged traffic warden._

"_Aah, Annie Bell, good thing you could show up."_

"_Annabeth, sir." She replied icily. He never got her name right._

"_Okay fine, Aniela Teth, whatever. I've got important information for you." Dionysius puffed out his chest proudly. "You see Aneka Mess, you half-bloods are in danger of a line in the Great Prophecy. 'To storm or fire, the world must fall.' And I've come to encourage that this line will come true on your voyage."_

"_Wait, you're helping the world fall?"_

"_Naturally."_

"_Why? What's the point in doing that?"_

"_Well, you see the prophecy is a prophecy so it's going to come true weather I aid it or not. And I've got a bet going with Hermes that it will come true on your voyage. You see this is a very stupid bet, Anijah Theft, because it's most likely the whole prophecy will happen in Greece, not on the way. Which is why a little godly intervention is needed. So I'm merely seizing my opportunity to intervene."_

"_Great, another god against us- just what we need. Why are you telling me all this?" Annabeth asks sulkily._

"_Well, Anneke Left," Dionysus's patronizing voice, mispronunciation (if you can call it that) of her name and brightly colored clothing was really beginning to get on Annabeth's nerves. "I felt, as this whole 'gods and demigods must combine to win' rubbish happened, I should inform you- as you are smartest of all you very stupid demigods- what I was up to. I will also grant you a lovely gift. Thank you so much for visiting camp half-blood on this fine old day. Enjoy your quest. Bye-ee!"_

* * *

Annabeths world began to swirl before she say something rude and obnoxious to Dionysus. The next thing she knew, she was sitting at her desk again, with two bottles in front of her.

Looking out the window, Annabeth could see that it was late. She checked her clock: 5:12 am. The sky was still dark outside, without showing any sign of becoming light. It would be dawn soon. How long had she slept? She had gone to talk to Percy at around 4:30 in the afternoon. They'd probably talked for at least 3 hours. Then about half an hour she spent confronting him about headphones. That meant she probably came to her room around 8. So that was about 10 hours sleeping.

Annabeth shrugged and cautiously picked up a bottle from the table. She sniffed the top of it. It smelt sweet and tempting, almost like the strawberry fields. Her senses instantly went off. Anything that smelt this good was a trap. She took a small paper note out from between the two of the bottles and read:

**Pleasure to talk to you, have a drink on me!**

**Bottoms up!**

**Mr. D**

**(BTW This is my new prophecy- it rhymes and everything)**

Annabeth shoved the bottles on the floor and turned to another Sudoku. She was fed up with reading books on pillars for the time being and just needed to relax. She filled out a 4. Then an 8. The aroma from the bottles wafted up to her. She put a 1 in a box. The sweet aroma had surrounded Annabeth. She ignored it and put a 3 in a box. The longer she ignored it the more tempting it became. She whacked a 5 into the Sudoku and took one of the bottles. She took one tiny sip.

The warm liquid filled her mouth. It tasted like Ambrosia. She took a swig of the first bottle. The incredible liquid filled her mouth again. She felt it slip down her throat and warm twinge feeling filled her muscles. She took another mouthful, this time trying to savor the delicious liquid. It slipped down her throat again. She took another swig, then another.

Annabeth raised the bottle to her lips again. A few drops leaked out. Pressing her eye to the end of the bottle Annabeth saw that it was empty. She cursed in Ancient Greek.

Remembering the second bottle, Annabeth scooped it up and popped the lid off on the table. She raised the bottle into the air.

"Cheers, Mr. D," she said, filling her mouth with the incredible liquid.

Annabeth placed the empty bottle on the table, and slumped down onto her elbow. The sweet smell of the liquid clung to the air around her. She smiled to herself. What to do now? She'd find Percy, apologize for what had happened earlier.

She swayed to her feet and staggered over to the door. For some reason she was struggling to walk in a straight line. She slipped and hit the floor. Pulling herself up again she groped in the darkness for the door handle. She stumbled through the door and hit the wall of the hallway.

A drunken Annabeth staggered forward and went down the hallway in search of Percy.

**Hey, thanks for reading my fic!**

**Any hints on humour are still welcome. **

**Please please press the 'Next' button if you are reading this after I've written chapter four!**


	4. Alex's Daughter

**Hey, this chapter was one of the hardest to write for s****everal reasons: I had to return the Lost Hero to the library (so I couldn't read any Leo chapters to help) and I had to figure out how to fill the chapter. So it ended up weirdly. It might not sound very Leo cos I didn't have the book but it has a lot of action in it.**

**Oh well, thanks for reading the next chapter! BTW, the other demigods haven't discovered the flood yet, they are still sngging and stuff.**

**I've been through this- I don't own the original book.**

**Hope you like this chapter:**

Leo's POV

The current clawed at Leo's hair and face. He tried to swim up for oxygen, but another wave crashed over him, pushing him into the icy depths. His lungs were burning in his chest feeling like they were about to burst. He kicked rapidly upwards, breaking through the watery wall that was the current and breathing in the sweet, sweet relief of air.

The water tried to pull Leo under again, but he fought it. The waves washed over him filling his mouth and ears with the cold greenish liquid. The salt from the water made his throat feel like sandpaper. He spat out another mouthful and let the liquid drip off his face.

Leo's clothes clung to him like soot; the extra weight was almost dragging him back down. He struggled to stay in the cool fresh air. Another wave battered him aside like a feather. He couldn't fight the sea forever, and drowning in this watery grave seemed inevitable.

A large wave pounded over Leo, forcing him under, its icy chill knocking the breath out of him. He emerged again and drunk in the oxygen. He felt metal. Or rather he sensed metal. Perhaps a boat. Something was close to him, and it was his only hope.

Thrusting his numb hands out in front of him, Leo swam in the direction of the ship. The waves arched gracefully in front of him. They were now facing the same way he was and glided him forward with strength and power that his limbs didn't poses.

The current, although now his best ally, was also his enemy. Water was gushing into his mouth and nose, causing him to choke. He didn't have the strength to stay above the water for long. Now that his legs and arms were numb, the water felt warming. Like if he sunk it would gently rock him sleep. Cocoon him in its tranquil freedom and let him sleep forever.

Leo shook his head and ploughed on. He couldn't drown. He wouldn't drown. Dying was not an option. Not yet.

A dark shape loomed in front of him, formally concealed by the darkness. With one last surge of energy, Leo threw himself at it. Reaching his hands out to touch the cool metallic body.

He pulled himself upwards, his wet clothes and the dragging current pulling him back. For a second, Leo was tempted to give in to them, and drop back into the sea. But something about the metal told him he was safe. That it would protect him. The metal gave him new strength and he pulled himself onto the boat. All his energy was drained out of him. He lay on his back and was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Leo liked dry lips and found the tangy taste of salt. Last night events flooded back to him.

"Argo II, I was on the Argo ll," Leo sat up. He remembered the control room, where he had been working. Then it had attacked. What was that thing again? Just an 'It'.

Leo shook his head and rubbed his burning eyes. He couldn't remember the 'it's' name but if he tried to remember the Greek names for everything that tried to kill him, he'd be here all day. He could make up names for them.

Now he had a big issue- how did people name monster? Did Hercules just wake up and think "hey, if I see a monster today, I'll name it the Hydra." It probably was deeper than that. That didn't matter; Leo wasn't deep so he would just use the alphabet. That one can be called Alex.

Okay issue two- how was he going to get back to the Argo II? He looked in the direction of where his boat had vanished. It was long gone. All that remained was the morning sun and some sea green waves.

Leo sighed and looked around the boat. It wasn't going nearly as fast as the Argo II usually travelled. In fact even for a cargo ship, this speed was slow. The boat was merely drifting along. Leo peered over the edge to see that the propeller had been ripped apart. This ship was just going to be drifting as there was nothing to make it move at speed.

Leo climbed into the control room and sighed. All the controls where broken and most of the room had been crushed. There was a man and a women who must have been the drivers lying on the floor. The woman sat up and rubbed her neck. Leo knelt down beside her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What happened?"

"Ur, we were sailing fine and then we went out of control. It was weird. And then the ship hit something. That's how we ended up here."

"Oh," Leo pattered her on the shoulder then went over to check out the man. "I saw the propeller was broken, and the ship doesn't look like it's going to be sailing very fast. But it's not sinking."

"Oh, interesting." The man lying on the floor appeared to have fallen down, there was blood coming out of his head and he was cold. "Oh, just ignore him." The woman said tartly. Leo didn't want to ignore him. He checked his pulse and found nothing. Leo swallowed.

"He's dead." He murmured murmured.

"Oh that's fine. Let's focus on the living." Leo wondered what he was meant to do with a dead human. If this were a monster then it'd turn into dust. But it was a human and that made everything a little more difficult. "Come on, little demigod, just ignore him."

Leo bent down and checked his name tag. It said Mr. King. "What was his name?"

"Joe," the woman replied. "But I'd just ignore him. He's not important. Come on Valdez, leave him be."

Leo looked at the dead guy and wondered if he should bury him or something. That's when he realised what the girl had said. "How do you know my surname?"

"I know your surname and first name, Leo Valdez."

"How?" This was very creepy, why did some random driver on a cargo ship know his name?

"I know everything."

"So are you like a stalker or paparazzi or something."

"No, I'm a monster birdbrain. I followed you all way from America. Now that I've got one of you on your own, I can eat you and ruin the prophecy."

"But, hang on. If you followed us all the way from America to here then you are a stalker!"

"I am not a stalker, I am a monster."

"A monster who stalks," Leo muttered to himself. Suddenly the woman changed and grew out of her body. Her head transformed into a lion's head, a goat's body and a serpent's tail. Leo swallowed again.

"My mother threw you off the ship and right into my clutches. Now you can die here. Shame we didn't get Mr. Jackson, we're still angry about what happened last time we met. He will pay for calling my mother an Australian marsupial."

"Really, I didn't know there was a Greek monster called Kangaroo." Leo could only remember one marsupial.

"Not kangaroo, Echidna. The Echidna. They are spikey and small."

"Oh, so your mother is small and spikey."

"No! She is big and has a snake's tail."

"Oh, so Alex is a girl and called Echidna."

"Alex?"

"I re-named your mother." The monster looked dumbfounded for a moment. Then it decided that whatever Leo was talking about was not worth it and attacked with her tail.

"Wow," Leo dived to the side and reached into his tool belt for a hammer only to find his tool belt missing. He must have lost it in the water. Leo had no time consider this as the Chimera laughed scornfully and blew fire over him. The washed over him before they died down.

The chimera laughed triumphantly. Then noticed that Leo still stood there. It coxed it lions head to the side in confusion. Leo took advantage and ran for the door. He dived out of the broken cabin and climbed over the boxes of cargo that the ship was carrying.

The chimera came out of the cabin and tried to torch him again. Then it tried to hit him with its tail. Leo ducked out the way and reached up for the nearest crane. It was supporting a pile of boxes. Leo pulled at the ropes and sent the boxes tumbling down towards the chimera. The monster screeched as it was covered and pushed down. Leo knew that would only hold it for so long and that soon it would push them off. He scrambled up more of the cargo before stumbling into a whole between two boxes.

The chimera roared and Leo could hear it moving the boxes of it. Leo wondered how he could beat this thing. It breathed fire so Leo guessed it would be just as immune to burns as he was. And he had no tools to rig up the cranes with like he had with the Cyclops's. But the Chimera's attack was fire breathing and Leo wasn't harmed by that, so it couldn't kill him either.

"C'mon kid, I've got a bet to win!"

"Wha'," Leo turned to see Mr. D sitting next to him.

"I've got a bet going with Hermes, ask Annie Bell for details…"

"Who's Annie Bell?"

"Beth, Bell either way I have to win this bet. So basically I need you alive."

"Wait, what bet?"

"Oh, Hermes and I have a bet going that the line 'to storm or fire, the world shall fall' will come true on this voyage. And your fire. So you dying will be terribly inconvenient for the world to fall. So I'm afraid you have to survive."

"Really, so you're going to help!"

"No, I'm not _that_ desperate to win. But I will warn you that the Chimera's tail is poisonous so I wouldn't touch it."

"Okay," so the monster could kill him.

"And I borrowed this from Ares, so if he comes onto your ship at one point, don't blame me!"

"Wait…" Mr. D was gone before he could even complain. Leo didn't really want an angry Ares after him. He decided he'd hide behind Percy when Ares shows up.

Some of the boxes shifted behind Leo and he knew that if he didn't move soon then he would be flattened. He'd have to face the Chimera.

Leo snatched what Mr. D had left on the crate for him and bolted out of the crack. He didn't dare look around, but he could tell that the monster was on his tail. He scrambled up some more boxes to find he was on the top of the pile. He threw himself of the top and landed in a heap on some more boxes. The chimera roared from the top. Leo rolled over and slammed himself against some of the cargo.

He breathed heavily now he was hidden from the Chimera. He couldn't hide here forever. Leo looked at what Mr. D had left him. In the palm of his hand sat a small screwdriver. It was too small to rig the cranes with as it was used for precise work. He twisted the flat headed screwdriver in his hand. It would be useless in this situation. Leo sighed and heard the chimera roar again. It was coming closer.

Leo was about to put the screwdriver in his pocket when he noticed a button on the top. He pressed it and suddenly a full length sword grew out of it.

"Cool," Leo whispered. He admired the shiny celestial bronze. There were some a small marking on that said: την Φλόγα, Leo wondered what that meant in English. He'd ask Annabeth. Another roar reminded Leo he was in a life threatening situation. He leapt out from behind the boxes brandishing the bronze sword.

The chimera roared angrily and charged. Leo swerved to the side and raised the sword. It spun around and bared it's lions teeth as he attempted a parry. It threw him off balanced and he fell into the boxes.

Leo stumbled to his feet and launched himself at the beast, the sword waving madly in front of him. The beast battered him aside and blew fire over him. It then launched itself at Leo, pinning him under its mighty paws. Leo squirmed and tried to break free but the chimers was too strong. It raised its jaws to the sky and roared in triumph.

Leo lay trapped helplessly. There was only one way out. It would be risky and he could die in the process. The chimera stopped roaring and turned his head to face Leo, it's jaws wide and ready to make the kill. Leo shot fire out of his fingers, eyes trained at the rope that one of the cranes held. The fire caught onto the dry rope and it ignited instantly. The rope seared and burnt. The binding burnt through and the rope snapped. The heavy crate fell from the broken rope and landed on another one.

Leo watched helplessly as the crates fell like dominoes onto one another. The chimera dug it's claws into Leo's shoulders drawing blood and he gasped in pain. The chimera was hit straight in the stomach by a crate. It released Leo and ran. The box bounced off the floor with momentum. Leo snatched up his sword and dived under a ridge between two boxes. The boxes lay scattered over the floor of the cargo ship.

Pain shot through Leo. His shoulders ached where the chimera's claws had dug in and a box had snagged his leg and cut into it. Leo forced the pain out of his mind. For his plan to work he had to move fast. He pulled himself to his feet and dragged his body over the boxes.

Leo hobbled from the box over too where the chimera had pinned him. Raising the sword he spotted the chimera's goat body trapped beneath some boxes. He gulped and pushed himself over too it.

The lion roared and began pushing boxes of it. He had to stab it soon or it would be too strong. With the last of its energy the chimera shoved the boxes off it and turned around to see Leo. It roared and frustration and moved into attack. The chimera's head moved in for Leo.

Leo felt the Chimera's breath on his cheek and felt the sharp sting of its teeth. He felt warm blood ooze down his cheek. The chimera leaned back and roared in a mocking laugh. Leo just stood there as the blood ran down his chin. The monster thrust its head at Leo as he raised the sword and plunged it into the beast's neck. Golden blood ran down Leo's arm and drew the sword out again.

The monster crumbled into dust in front of Leo. He breathed heavily and sat down on one of the boxes. He noticed something lying in the dust of the Chimera. It was spoil of war. Leo shrugged. He didn't want the token right now. He just wanted to be back on his own ship surrounded by machinery and his friends.

Leo kicked the chimera's dust and looked down miserably. He couldn't fix this ship and he defiantly couldn't swim all the way back to the Argo II.

Leo sighed. He could only sit here and wait for help to arrive.

**Hey, thanks for reading this!**

**BTW if you're wondering why the other demigods didn't seem to worried about Leo going missing (two people asked me) it's because I love getting rid of characters and stuff like that but I can't write all that- I'm not good with misery and people worrying. But hey, there demigods they need to get used to death. If anyone writes a really miserable bit about where Leo has gone and PMs it to me or writes it in a reveiw then I'll put it in Chapter 2 or 3.**

**Hey Hipster101 READ THIS!**

**I couldn't PM you so I wrote here instead:**

**I don't own the books, I get them out from the library. The issue being that I don't have PJ at my fingertips. My library don't buy many books so I can't read new books like the Heroes of Olympus. So they don't have The Son Of Neptune (a mate leant it too me). If Percy, Frank or Hazel are out of character then it's because I haven't read them in like a year.**

**Random stuff over- basically can you PM or write in a reveiw to me and say who's out of character cos I can't read the books for a while now (they are not there!) so any help is good.**

**And random readers who read this bit (nosey much! [kidding]) can you help me toooooo! Please! :0)**

**BYE! :0)**


	5. Poseidon to the Rescue!

**Hey, Reader,**

**Okay as per usual I don't own anything... That bit always depresses me. I love it when people put funny disclaimers. They make me laugh. Sadley I don't have a funny disclaimer- I'm dull like that.**

**So this is the chapter where all the action happens... But I will need you to tell me something at the end PLEASE! If no-one gives me an answer than I'll pester my friends...**

**Advice still accepted- thanks for those who give it :-) and cheers for pressing 'Next'. **

**Okay... I have totally run out of what I'm going to say now... I never get Authors notes... It just a lot of depressing facts about how Rick Riordan owns these wonderful characters... Oh well! Enjoy the fic!**

**PS. the demigods aren't heartless- they really care about Leo, I'm just bad at writing teary lost friends accounts. Sorry.**

**PPS. Shout out to the fact that Usain Bolt is in my country! Go London 2012! COME ON GB! We're 3rd and rising :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)**

Percy's POV

"Percy, you have to come!" Once again on this voyage, Percy was bombarded by Piper and Jason.

"Again! There can't be another flood already. Coh, how many monsters are on this ship?"

"No, it's not a flood. But I think we found Leo!" Jason and Piper ran down the hallway, Percy quickly followed. He was glad to have finally found his missing friend.

They were on the top deck looking out over the sea. "Okay, what's up," Percy jogged over to them. Jason pointed to the sea in reply. Percy peered over the side of the boat to see Leo's tool belt floating on the water. "Oh," Percy said.

"So he must be in the water and alive!" Piper said excitedly.

"Piper, I can't search the entire Pacific Ocean for Leo. It would be impossible. We need some other way of getting to him," Percy had another reason that stopped him from diving in the water then and there to look for Leo: he didn't want to leave them on this ship with the monster and the flood. He didn't know how long that piece of metal would prevent the water coming in, and they could all die without him.

"He's our friend- we can't just leave him out there," she waved her hand over the great expanse of water dramatically.

"Well, I'm not sure it's a great idea." Percy felt guiltier with every word. He didn't want to loose one of the demigods, they were all his friends and he liked them. But could he risk the safety of everyone else for one demigod? Would he ever forgive himself his friend died when he could have saved him?

Piper looked him directly in the eye. "You want to save Leo, and you should save him. You're his only hope."

"But what about everyone else's safety?" Percy inquired dreamily.

"I'm sure everyone else can survive for like a few days without you. We're not completely hopeless."

"But the flood."

"Jason can learn to swim, and he can teach everyone else."

"But what about the monster."

"Hello, we're demigods. Jason leads the Roman camp he's a child of demigods, consul to the first Legion, praetor of the Titan Krios and he killed Rome!" She stated proudly.

"Actually, Piper, I'm a child of Rome, consul of demigods, praetor of the First Legion and I killed the Titan Krios." Jason put in meekly.

"Whatever, either way I'm sure he can handle one small monster. So go after Leo!"

"Of course, sorry." Percy felt so stupid for arguing; of course he would go after Leo, why had he even doubted it? He dived over the side of the ship, eager to go find his friend.

"And be careful!" Piper called after him.

"Yes Piper, I will be extremely careful," Percy answered dutifully as the Argo II sailed away from him. Percy jolted as he saw the ship leaving.

Why was he in the water? Why was the ship leaving him? What about the other demigods? Only one answer came to mind- Piper. She had charmspoken him and now he was wet.

Percy began to wonder how he was going to find Leo in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He could be anywhere. Percy began to feel sick, the same way he had when they had searched the ship for the 15th time and not found a trace of the mechanic.

Percy shook his head. He picked up Leo's wet soaked tool belt and strapped it around his waist. His friend was somewhere out there and Percy was going to find him. He began to swim away from the Argo as he presumed Leo would be behind the ship.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK

Percy was lost. He had swum in so many different directions; he had no clue which way north was. His stomach kept growling reminding him that he had no food or anything useful. Just Leo's tool belt and all the tools seemed to have fallen out because there was nothing in there except a packet of breath mints. (Which he was very thankful for in his hungry state, and was beginning to wonder why when he ate so many, the packet was always full when he pulled it out the tool belt again.)

Percy looked over the blue horizon. Then he looked at the sun. It was setting. Okay that must be east. Slight help on the whereabouts of the Argo, no help on the whereabouts of Leo.

Then he saw something he wasn't expecting: a black dot moving over horizon. Percy wondered if it was his imagination. Or a mirage. Annabeth said mirages where caused when light from an object is bent or displaced, usually by water. Which is a good medium for refraction, so it was possible. There was certainly a lot of water. Or perhaps a cold air channel over the sea could cause a different medium than the hot air further up.

Percy swam towards the black dot only to find some deranged surfer in khaki shorts and a bright Hawaiian T-shirt. Okay, Percy might not know where he was but he was fairly sure he hadn't made his way back to the coast of America. So why was some guy surfing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. As Percy swam closer he saw that the guy had black cropped hair and sea green eyes.

"Er, dad?" Percy was sure he was imagining things.

"Ar, Percy, I'd thought I'd find you here." Poseidon greeted.

"Okay." Percy climbed onto the surf board.

"I've decided to help you find your friend."

"Cool, where is he?"

"Well, I'm not sure but we will search the Ocean with my surf board of doom."

"Surf Board of Doom? Who came up with that name?"

"I did, what do you think?"

"It looks like a normal surf board?"

"Well, it's not."

"So how is it…"

"Oh, let's just go." He kicked the back of the board and rocket boosters burst out the back.

"Um, there might be some health and safety issues here…" The board suddenly burst into life. The wind whipped past Percy's ears and made them pop. He gripped onto the board for dear life and felt the air ruffle through his hair plastering it to his scalp.

"How fast are we going?" Percy shouted but the words were ripped from his mouth, he could guess maybe like 200 miles per hour. This was going even faster than Thalia driving Apollo's sun car. Percy wondered if he the waves would slam into the bottom of the board and cause it to tip over or slow it down. They seemed to be travelling from wave to wave which was speeding them up. Probably Poseidon's doing.

"Hey son, let's have some fun." Before Percy could answer Poseidon steered the board up a wave the size of a mountain. Percy had no idea what happened: he was looking at the water that they were riding then it was gone. He was looking at the sky. Then suddenly they were riding the waves again. The salty spray splashed up into his face and he gulped down the air before commencing screaming.

They nosed dived straight into the water below.

Percy felt the board being ripped from his fingers and replace with the icy cold water. He searched the sea for his dad, only to see murky greenness. Poseidon swam up next to him; his baggy khaki shorts had blown up like balloons which made Percy laugh. Small silvery bubbles escaped his lips and floated to the surface.

"Mm, looks like we'll be swimming the rest of the way. Come on then." Percy climbed onto his father's back and felt soft slaps from the water as they swam through it. He much preferred this travel to the 'Surf Board of Doom' (the name was starting to make sense). The water was warm and felt powerful as it washed over his skin. Poseidon slowed down as they approached their destination.

They were in front of some rusted ship, with boxes scattered all over the deck and cranes that were supporting few crates.

"Percy!" Leo pulled himself out from between two crates. His curly hair was wild and all over the place, but his clothes and hair were clear of motor oil and grease for once. He made his way through the scattered boxes and clambered over a few till he stood in front of the water.

"Hey, come over." He hesitated for a second then dropped into the water and swam over to Poseidon. He wrapped his arms around his neck and gave Percy an uneasy look.

"Right, lets go! We need to hurry up. I have a bad feeling that someone has just thrown a bottle in the water and I need to punish him." Poseidon declared.

"Sea god style!" Leo put in.

"Yep," Posiedon nodded. His Hawian shirt changed to a 'save the ocean' colourful mess, that only Mr. D's earlier shirt can match in colour.

"Wow, it'll be attack of the sea hippies…" Percy didn't finish before they were all plunged into the ocean. He leant back to enjoy the ride.

Something bumped him in the head. He looked over to see a very red-faced Leo gesturing frantically to his mouth. "Dad, we have to go up."

"Wha' why?"

"Quick." Leo looked like he was about to pass out. They swam upwards and Leo began drinking in the air like a drowning sailor.

"Oh, right. Son of Hephaestus… I see. You can't breath under water." Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, looks like we're travelling on top then."

Poseidon set of above water and they continued towards the Argo II.

"So, I see you're alive." Percy turned to Leo.

"Well, I try."

"We were really worried about you man, what happened?"

"Oh some monster shoved me off. I then met her daughter. Kangaroo or something…"

"Kangaroo?!"

"Maybe it was Echidna…"

"Ah, the Echidna. I met that thing once. It was a poodle."

"Wait, did you say a poodle?"

"Well it _became_ a full sized monster."

"Wow, I hope we get more killer poodles- I think I can just about handle them."

"That poodle was very nasty."

"You're telling me, I just had to face it. Not in poodle form that is…"

Poseidon dropped the two demigods of by the ladder leading up to the Argo II. "You two be good, okay?"

"Yes dad."

"Oh and watch out for the Echidna's mother- she's the mother of the Hydra and very scary."

"Sure, dad."

"Thanks for the ride, Poseidon." Leo called.

"Anytime!" It could have been any ordinary conversation between a father, son and a son's friend except the father sunk into the depths of the Pacific Ocean and Percy and Leo climbed aboard the Argo II.

It was pitch black by the time they arrived on the deck of the Argo II. Both boys were dripping wet.

"What time is it?"

"About 5:20," Percy said after checking his watch.

It was then that a drunk Annabeth decided to make an appearance. She stumbled over the deck towards the two boys. "Hey, Percy. I came to say I'm sorry about earlier."

"Okay," Percy replied.

"Are your drunk or something?" Leo asked.

"Maybe just a little. Come here Seaweed brain." She threw her arms around Leo's neck and slammed her lips against his.

Percy watched as his girlfriend snogged Leo Valdez…

**Thanks for reading!**

**OKAY BIG QUESTION:**

**FIRE OR STORM!**

**Which one wins? Please tell me!**

**Thanks again, see ya!**


	6. The Frying of the Echidna

**Hey! This is the second last chapter of my fic! **

**So, I think you already know that what's mine and what's not... if not, check out the last few chapters...**

**I don't think I ended this fic very well, but I tried. So, yeah, enjoy the chapter.**

Annabeth stared at the ceiling. Her head killed. It ached with the force that only a hang-over can deliver. She rolled over and checked her alarm clock: 2:15.

Annabeth sat up in her bed. Then immediately regretted it- she felt dizzy now. She flopped back down and decided that she couldn't be at dinner tonight. She rolled back onto her side and shut her eyes.

* * *

"Um, Annabeth?" Frank asked tentatively. She rolled over and groaned. "Annabeth, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Frank. What d'up?"

"Well, you slept yesterday off. And today is like Thursday and um, I think you got drunk on Tuesday." Annabeth sat up and watched him walk over to the desk. He picks up one of the empty bottles, swivels it around a bit, then holds it up for her to recognise. The events flooded back.

Frank told her of the nights events.

"Well, they're ignoring each other. Like, Jason has become there messenger and stuff. But I think it's more out of awkwardness than anything else."

"Okay, cool." She talked to Frank a bit more before he left her to get ready.

Annabeth walked towards the mess hall, deep in thought. She was starving all of a sudden. Then she heard it. A defining screech. Pulling her dagger out of its sheath she ran up the stairs and bolted for the top deck.

It was the Echidna. The mother of all monsters. It had a woman's body and a serpent's giant tail. The Echidna screeched again. Annabeth must have been closest so she was on deck first. Then Piper came clutching her dagger, with Jason flipping his coin. Followed by Hazel, who drew her Spartha and Percy who had uncapped Riptide already. Frank and Leo were the last to come, from the lower decks. Leo drew a sword and Frank had knocked an arrow to his crossbow.

The seven demigods faced the huge threat that was looming over them. "How's it going to attack?" Hazel asked.

"Alex bats you around with its tail and she's fairly mean." Everyone stared at Leo in confusion.

"Um, well it has does attack with its tail and eats flesh with its very sharp teeth. It's never been killed before in Greek Mythology, but Zeus did beat it."

"So, all your saying is that we need Zeus. Who here happens to know or be Zeus then?" Leo said sarcastically. Jason shot him an annoyed look before looking at the sky.

"Any help?" He asked. There was no dramatic cackles of thunder or rain or any indication that the Zeus and heard.

"Well, there was a rain cloud there this morning. Maybe that's Zeus." Frank points the raincloud that had been approaching all day. The Echidna, clearly tired of her dinner just talking, screeched and lunged for the nearest demigod.

Piper dived to the side and tried to dig her dagger into the monsters neck. It deflected and through her off her feet. Annabeth watched as Jason intercepted a death blow with his sword. This thing seemed to be impossible to kill. There had to be a way.

Every demigod had launched into attack now. Annabeth could see Frank trying to drive home some arrows to her right and Percy dodging the tail trying to dig his sword into its back. Jason was distracting the monster to let Piper or Leo kill it, but the Echidna was too wise for such tricks. Also Leo seemed unsure of the sword and Piper's dagger just wasn't strong enough. Only Hazel was standing her ground well. Her long Spartha was just big enough to deflect the blows. But she couldn't attack with it as it was awkward and difficult to handle.

Annabeth watched Hazel for a little longer, an idea formulating in her head.

"Right, here's the plan." She charged into the battle to get in earshot of her fellow demigods. She stood next to Hazel. Annabeth used her speed to avoid the monsters deadly attacks as she explained the plan to the others.

"Hazel can deflect the blows easy enough." Her voice came out loud and calm. She needed her plan to be clear. "Jason will cover her, and defend her as she can't get her spartha to keep the monster away form Piper and I. Piper and I will use the distraction to try and get the echidna to bow her head slightly. Then Frank can launch an arrow into its neck. Leo and Percy will be handling the tail and trying to keep it away from any of the other demigods. Capish."

"Capish," they chorus. Each demigod quickly took up their positions. It became apparent just how hard Piper and Annabeth's job actually was. The Echidna kept hissing and trying to dig her claws into them. Annabeth just hoped Piper was as quick on her feet as she was. It was clear that the only reason why the demigods were still alive was because Hazel and Jason were doing a good job at deflecting the Echidna's bites.

Annabeth stole a glance at Frank, who had an arrow knocked to his crossbow and was trying to find the aim that she and Piper were supposed to be giving him. This plan was risky as it relied on each demigod defeated whatever they were up against. One small error and she and Piper were dead.

Percy's POV

The Echidna's tail lashed out at Percy, pushing him back. He parried to avoid the second blow, a death blow. The tail attacked him again only to be pulled away by a nasty collision with Leo's blade.

"Thanks bro," Percy muttered not looking at Leo.

"No probs, mate." Leo replied with his back to Percy.

Percy's eyes wondered to his friends. He noticed that Annabeth was watching him and Leo. _Great, my perhaps-girlfriend just saw Leo save my life! _He thought. Show-off time.

Percy sprung at the Echidna, sword outstretched and ready to attack. The Echidna's tail launched its own attack. Percy parried to avoid the blow and ran his sword on the underside of the Echidna's tail. Golden blood trickled down the monsters scales. It wasn't enough reduce the monster to dust, but it was enough to get the monster angry. Percy dived out of the way to avoid the Echidna's gaze.

Sadly Leo didn't.

The monster swung its huge tail straight at Leo. Trust Leo Valdez to be the _only_ demigod in history to not dive out the way or parry when being attacked by a giant monster, but to grab onto its tail.

Leo's POV

The world was spinning. He saw sky, sea, boat, demigod… Clinging onto the scaly tail of the Echidna Leo was swung around like a pin-yarder.

The Echidna was trying desperately to shake Leo. The scales beneath Leo's whitened fingers were becoming clamming and slippery. He clung on desperately as the Echidna thrashed around madly. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo could just make out his fellow demigods taking advantage of his distraction. The echidna hissed in anger and thrust its tail, with Leo clinging onto it, into Piper. The demigods fell like dominos. First Piper, then Jason and Hazel and lastly Annabeth.

Now it was just Frank, Percy and Leo. Leo hugged the tail as he was swung him around.

POV 3rd person

"Frank, can you get a good aim?!" Annabeth shouted franticly.

"I might hit Leo!" He screamed back. The demigods were huddled helplessly around the Echidna. Jason had been hurt when he was knocked aside, and he and Piper now cowered on the floor waiting for Hazel to return with Ambrosia.

Percy lunged at the Echidna's tail while it was distracted with Leo. He clung onto to some scales a few inches in front of Leo.

"Percy," Leo gasped "Cut of the head!" Percy tried to raise Riptide but it was impossible. The sword was too heavy to swing at the monster while clinging on to its tail.

"I can't!" He shouted back. The tail swung around again, causing wind to whip over Leo and Percy.

"What do we do?" Leo yelled at him.

Percy gulped, "What can we do? We'll wait, Annabeth will think of something."

They clung on desperately as the Echidna swung them around trying to knock them off.

"Um, Perc. I'm sorry your girlfriend snogged me." The Echidna tail moved again with blood curdling speed.

"Well, you snogged back. But I guess that's fine." Percy muttered. The Echidna thumped its tail onto the floor making Percy and Leo wince.

"I didn't snog back."

"You did! I saw you!" The Echidna slammed them into the floor again; their sides hit the hard deck of the ship, before the Echidna raised them into the air.

"You didn't see anything, it was dark!" Leo screamed.

"Oh, you're saying that if a girl comes over and kisses you, then you don't kiss back?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Yes! Wait, any girl? Cos then maybe I might… wait what's the right answer?"

"It's that you shouldn't be snogging my girlfriend!"

"She snogged me!" The Echidna rattled them around at the end of its tail and made their heads spin.

"I have a plan!" Annabeth shouted at them.

"Shh," they screamed at her.

"Are you telling me that you didn't snog Annabeth back?"

"Well, no I'm fairly sure…"

"Fairly!"

"Boys! Listen!"

"Did Leo kiss you last night?"

"What! Is this really the time for that?" Before they could reply the Echidna swung Leo and Percy high into the air, before crashing its tail down onto the deck. The Echidna's tail collided with the deck first and took the impact from the blow. The floor was smashed apart and both demigods were thrust into the second deck of the ship. The tail was yanked out and the demigods were flung back into the air.

"What's the plan?"

"You have to…" the sentence was cut off by the Echidna slamming its tail at her. Annabeth threw herself to the side to avoid the attack.

"I have an idea." Leo shouted to Percy, while groping around in his tool belt.

"There nothing in there except breath mints," Percy shouted back. He was surprised to see Leo come out with a tin of gasoline.

"Can you control the water in this?"

"Um, I'll try."

"It's about thirty per cent water," Leo said as he shoved the tin into Percy's outstretched hand.

"I'll cover you."

Percy clamped the tin between his teeth as the floor took another beating from the Echidna's tail. He tried to feel the water particles in the tin. The Ethanol particles had been diluted with water, but Percy found it hard to keep separate them. He tugged at the few particles he could control, and felt the ethanol just teetering with them. At last the black gooey liquid came under his control.

Meanwhile Leo had been hacking at the Echidna with his sword. The Echidna had been swinging around angrily and was snapping at Leo alone rather than dragging its tail into the Argo. Its claws racked down his arm drawing blood, but other than that Leo was unharmed.

"I've got it; let's get of this roller coaster." Percy murmured although he was still concentrating on the tin. Leo pulled out a flat-head screwdriver and pulled the lid of the tin.

"COVER IT!" Leo screamed as the Echidna moved into attack him. Percy tossed the thick black thick liquid at the Echidna. The monster screeched in outrage. Percy grabbed Leo hand and dragged him of the monster.

They tumbled to the floor and Percy sent a wave of the liquid at the Echidna. Shimmering black droplets were flung into the air. Leo sent a jet of fire which ignited the ink-like droplets. Fire rained down onto the Echidna causing the rest of the gasoline to ignite all over its body. Percy and Leo stood back to admire the bonfire that was the monster.

"That won't hold!" Annabeth yelled at them. They looked at the Echidna to find it battering the fire away. She was right.

"What do we do?"

"C'mon," Percy pulled riptide out of his pocket while Leo pulled out the crosshead screwdriver that Mr. D had given him out. "We'll never defeat it." Percy whispered.

"Sorry."

"What."

"About the whole Annabeth thing," Percy huffed in exasperation. On the other side of the deck Annabeth rolled her eyes. Suddenly a blinding light appeared by the stern. All the demigods turned to face it in surprise.

"Hello," Hermes- dressed like some person in a sixties aerobics class- and Aphrodite emerged from the stern. The Echidna roars. Hermes flicked his hand and the Echidna disappeared in golden light. "Zeus needs it back in its cave."

"Huh," Percy murmurs.

"Dude! How hard would it have been to just like have done that at the beginning and save us the trouble!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo! He's Hermes! Be quiet."

"Oh, that explains it. He's related to the Strolls." Annabeth buried her head in her hands.

"We had a lot of things to do before we came here." Hermes defends himself.

"Yes, like buy clothing from this century." Aphrodite shoots an glare at Hermes.

"Anyway, I am here to stop the bet."

"And I'm here to restore love to the world." Aphrodite voice sounded dreamy and heroic.

"Wait, bet?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have a bet going with Dionysus."

"You bet on Mount Olympus?"

"Yes, on demigods survival, which monster our children will come against next, etcetera etcetera."

"Huh, and how high are the stakes on this quest." Leo asked while feeling for a drachma in his pocket.

"Well the stronger the demigod, the more money you get if they die."

"Really, so if I give you one drachma on Jason death, then how much would I earn?"

"Leo!" Jason's voice called out across the deck.

"Anyway," Aphrodite interrupts. "We are here to discuss this fight. Percy, Annabeth loves you, and she will always love you. Your love is strong so be happy together."

"Wow, it's like they're getting married." Leo mutters. Aphrodite shoots daggers at him with a look. The turns back to Percy with a happy smile.

"Now, we must be off and bon voyage!" Just in time the demigods look away as the blinding powerful light of Olympus submerges the ship.

**Okay, the ending was pretty pointless, but I couldn't think of any better.**

**This is random but way to go GB on coming third.**

**Next chapter is the last chapter so please keep reading!**

**Later**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey! I was reading everybodies fics and I just felt like writing so I'm basically posting this now. 2 days after the last chapter... So anyway...**

**This is the final chapter! La fin! El Extremo! The end!**

**And the last time I have to say that Rick Riordan came up with the characters... and all the other stuff. Sadley**

**BTW if you don't like seriously cheesy, bad endings then don't read the last paragraph. It's a very cheesy ending, it's not even funny. I think I was listening to the Fray when I wrote it... You know 'How to save a Life'? very sad... I usually alternate between JLS an Jason Mraz when I write... much more cheery! (usually.)**

**Oh well, enjoy the very last chapter!**

Epilogue

The morning sun shone through the window alighting the faces around the table. A boy with a jet of blonde hair was talking, looking over his crewmates to see if they were appreciating his decisions. Next to him sat a girl with blonde hair, her eye brows drawn together in thought above her stormy grey eyes. Next to her sat a boy with a messy black and seaweed green eyes, a smile just parting on his lips. On the opposite side of the table sat a girl with waves of choppy brown hair who was admiring some sort of blueprint. Followed by a boy with a baby face (who appeared to be sharpening some arrow heads) and a girl who was staring out the port whole, her eyes full of distant dreams and fantasies. Lastly sat a boy with curly black grease stricken hair who was slumped down on table staring into a glass fish bowl.

"Hazel should defiantly be on Arion, and this would leave the horse open to exposure…" Jason was saying, while motioning to the blueprints that Piper was vaguely showing interest in. By the looks of the others, he had lost their attention.

Annabeth interrupts him: "I think that we should concentrate on getting Nico back, and then we'll have all the children of the Big Three. Then we can use that to our advantage."

"Right, um, yeah…"

"Oh and I think that as we have a load of demigods with awesome powers, we should like use them too." Percy interjected.

"Good thinki…"

"Yeah and we all use different weapons and tactics so we totally use that to our advantage." Hazel put in.

"I was just saying that…"

"So basically we're undefeatable! No need for anymore tactic meetings!" Leo shouts, and everyone cheers with the exception of Jason and Annabeth who are giving Leo a death stare. Annabeth turns to Percy who quickly stops cheering.

"We need tactic meetings, and how can we except to defeat Gaia, mother Earth, without a tactic meeting?"

Leo shrugs "Wing it."

"Oh yes they'll be talking about us around the camp fire. The seven greatest demigods of our age sailed to Greece to fight Gaia herself and an un-dead army of virtually all the monsters that ever existed. They had a load of special powers and children of the big three and they… winged it."

Leo shrugged and turned back to admiring his new goldfish. It swam around happily in its bowl. The minute they got back to camp, it was going straight down Drew's back.

"Wow, we should have gotten Leo a goldfish a long time ago. Now he's being quite." Piper put in.

"Yeah, how did we not think of this?" Jason mused.

"Hello, tactics!" A frustrated Annabeth motioned to the blueprints. Grumbles went around the group. "If we don't plan now, then we'll never be ready for Greece. And take it from someone who knows, battles need plans."

"Really cos at camp I was told that when you Percy went into the Labyrinth you had no plan at all."

"Yes, but we got stuck! And struggled to get out. Because we didn't know where we were going. Now let's plan. Jason continue."

"Right, well as we know not all the gods are on our side…"

"Yeah, what was with that wine dude?" Frank interjected. Suddenly his glass of orange juice cracked and shattered.

"Wow."

"Yeah, ever since Nico and Blackjack called him the 'wine dude' he's been a bit touchy about that whole topic."

"So wait, he can bet against us and try to make us destroy the world, but we can't call him the 'wine dude'!" Piper's glass also imploded and splattered her with orange juice.

"Basically." Percy replied

"But what is with the whole betting thing. Surely they should be supportive parents who encourage us in whatever challenge we undertake and say we can complete any challenge that is thrown at us and we can win any battles!" Hazel sounded outraged.

"Sorry, but when did this turn into some motivational film for two year olds?"

"Either way, I don't like Mr D wanting the world to fall."

Percy brushed Annabeth's comment aside. "He's Mr D, he always wants something to fall. He's not motivational parent of the year."

"I think Zeus is the best Olympian parent." Hazel muttered.

"No way! He gets you respect around camp and stuff but the pressure is immense." Jason corrected.

"Try being a big three kid when there's a dark looming prophecy about. Talking about pressure. They think you being alive is dangerous!"

"You want dangerous," Leo spread out his hand and showed a flame dancing across his palm.

Frank rolls his eyes "That's nothing, I can turn into an elephant. Watch."

"We are way off topic!" Annabeth interrupts.

"Why? What was the topic?"

"Plans! Right, so about Greece." She motioned to the plans that were still lying on the table.

"Is Greece hot?"

"Very, it's close to the equator."

"Really? Like Hawaii?"

"Well…"

"You know Australia…"

"This is off topic. Is anyone listening to the tactics?"

"No." The chorus echoes into the room.

The seven friends were still sitting there two hours later, batting around random conversation, going off topic and annoying Annabeth. They all wondered what would happen when it came to Greece. They all wondered if the gods would help them, and if Gaia would be able to use them, like she'd used Hazel. But that didn't matter to them right now. Because at the end of the day they were just on a trip to Greece. In a flying boat. That isn't actually flying but sailing. But that's besides the matter. It was just your average boat ride with some mates.

THE END!

**Thanks for reading, and cheers to anyone who reveiwed and gracias to my 12 awesome followers. Plus Jupiter 123 and Anastasia Laurels for the plot again... although I think it went kinda random in the end... Like most things I set out to do. But hey I liked writing it!**

**That's all folks!**

**ZS**


End file.
